why me 2 the seven
by molly122
Summary: Lotus is back. Jason is alive? the seven are here! rated t in case.
1. Chapter 1 lotus

1 Lotus

**a.n I don't own pjo or tkc**

As Leo , Percy, piper, annabeth, Hazle,Frank and I finish building the Argo 2 we leave a good bye note. Leo show's every one to their rooms and we make a shroud to Jason. Its gold with lighting bolt deco. as we burn it we sniff the air it smells of ozone just like he did.

We start to cry. I haven't given up hope in Jason. I never will . We are all heart brokenand I left my family with just a note WHY?


	2. Chapter 2 sadie

Chapter 2 Sadie

**a.n I don't own pjo or tkc**

As Walt and I walk around a huge shadow envelopes Brooklyn house. I see a lone girl with dirty blonde hair in a braid and sea green/ blue/ black eye's talking to a guy that could be Santa's missing elf and a beauty queen. All of them are in half orange half purple tops with '_Camp Demi-god ' (_**a.n see what I did there p.s camp demi god is when camp half blood and camp Jupiter join) **written on it. As they parked I noticed that one of them is Lotus.

As we chatted a floating head said "Jason and Set are far from dead or in the draut." "Lord Hermes your not soupsed to be here!" " He's in Rome with Nico. Find them and Olympus will open." then it disappears.


	3. Chapter 3 jason

Chapter 3 jason

**a.n i don't own pjo or kc.**

I miss Lotus so much, I think as a demon enters the room. with out saying a word he ties me with a rope and drops me into the earth. 2 seconds latter lotus jumps in screaming "Jason don't" I free myself and make a bee line for her I kiss her and she whispers "I thought you were dead" as she tackles me into a hug.


	4. Chapter 4 carter

chapter 4 carter.

**a.n I don't own pjo or kc**

Lotus takes us to camp with her. When we reach the boarders she says " I let carter Kane Sadie Kane Walt and Bast into camp demi god" **a.n camp demi god is actually camp Jupiter! **Rigged by the Oakland hillsthe valley was half the size as Brooklyn house. A small river snaked around the sides emptying into a sparkling blue lake, distinctly under us the city of new Rome glistened gold in the sun light. I recognise the land marks Lotus told us about, the hippodrome, the coliseum, the temples and parks, the nyborhood of the seven hills with its winding streets colourful villas and flowering gardens.

"Wow" murmurs Bast who just spotted the eagle with its golden wings perched on a pole. Lotus showed us her arm, it a couple of marks ( an Akha Greek omega W an eagle SPQR and a bar code.) We land in a park and a statue (Lotus says it's Terminus. like I care) says "Lotus Grace praetor Jason Grace praetor" and contuies for the rest of us. 2 little boys scream "mom" and run to hug lotus.


	5. Chapter 5 Thalia p

Chapter 5 Thalia p

**a.n don't own series**

The two snake women should have died 3 times already as I did the following: dumped some bowling bowls on their heads, ran over them in a car and cut off their heads. "We can't kill you while your stomach is empty. Eat some free samples I put some of my blood in it your death will be quick and painless." I swipe at her grab her tray and slip down the hill.

When I made it down the hill there's an old lady. With no time to argue I pick her up and carry her though the binderies of camp. A few people noticed but I just break down and cry. After 2 months I fainly cracked, my family hating me my best friend just died. Youd understand.


	6. Chapter 6 walt

chapter 6 Walt's pov.

**a.n don't own pjo or kc**

I think there's something familiar about the new girl. The girl has black hair pale skin and sea green/sky blue eye's. She wears a white top and a black leather jacket as well as blackjeans. There a pause and 3 symbols appears a.n** bellow.** A lighting bolt, a trident and a helm of darkness.

I smile and strike a conversation. "Hi I'm Walt" I say "Hi" she says and walks away.


	7. Chapter 7 carter

Capter 7 carter

**a.n I don't own pjo or kc**

We split into 2 team's. 5th chort (posiden zeus hades jupiter mars juno) and 4th (Neptune, pluto, mecuray ,aphrodite, hephesus, ares) vs 3rd 1st 2nd chorts ( vistors, iris, hermes, venus, athena,dementer, trivia)"team 2 (4th 5th) are atacking team 1 is defending".


	8. Chapter 8 thalia p

chapter 8 talia p

**a.n don't own pjo or kc**

As we perpare for battle Jason prep talks me. I grab my swords this time I was perpared. The horn blows Jason frank and hazle, nico lacy ,leo luke, percy nessa and I, derw clarise chris,are the teams .


	9. Chapter 9 walt

Chapter 9 the giants Lotus pov

**a.n i don't own Percy Jackson or the kane chronicles**

Jason is gone. I comfort a baby every day. A child who is fatherless. I named him after Carter a.n see what I did there. One frosty moring I wake up in a forest "Lotus kane" says Atrimies "I have made a horrible mistake. I had an affair with a mortal. Can you care for Tom" I nod and she hands me her baby boy. She vanishes. I'm part of the seven in the great prophecy so I leave a note for Carter and Sadie. We contuie to fix the Argo 2.


	10. Chapter 10 lily

Conclusion walts pov

**a.n i dont own pjo or tkc**

After we read the note all Hades breaks lose. "She might die " I say " something's not right" agrees Sadie.


End file.
